The One
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: NarutoXVampire Knight crossover Naruto has 2 siblings Ichijou and Aidou, Itachi and Sasuke also has a sibling Kaname.What if Gaara has also 2 siblings Sasori and Shiki and throw Sakura in the mix and this calls for a battle winning her heart. Lot's of mysteries to be revealed.
1. Meet the Namikaze Brother’s

I don't Naruto

**Ok here's another fanfic of mine yeah I know hope you guys like it **

**Remember read and review!**

**OK so this story is an AU ok :D**

**Summary:** NarutoXVampire Knight crossover Naruto has 2 siblings Ichijou and Aidou, Itachi and Sasuke also has a sibling Kaname. Pein also has a sib named Kain what if Gaara has also 2 siblings Sasori and Shiki and throw Sakura in the mix and this calls for a battle for her heart.

**Chapter 1: **Meet the Namikaze Brother's

A pink haired girl sighed nervously as she stepped outside of the 6 door limo and entered the school gate…

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**Age: **15

**School: **Konoha Fire High University (KFHU)

**Appearance:** Pink hair, green eyes and long pink hair up to her butt.

**Life Info: **Lives in a big mansion and wealthy rich family owned the Haruno corp. parents have busy lives for to assist her so she became independent in mostly everything

**Personality:** Shy, strong personality, smart and innocent naive

-

-

-

"Which way is the office" Sakura mumbled as she walk through the hallways and suddenly she heard a loud thud as 2 figures fell on top of her.

Sakura closed her eyes as she gets ready for impact and nothing came and slowly open her eyes to find tow hot blondes on top of her staring intently at her she blushed having a 2 hot males on top of you on a first day of school is so surprising.

"Hey are you alright?" The blonde said in concern.

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name:** Uzumaki/Namikaze Aidou

**Age:** 15

**School:** KFHU

**Appearance:** messy hot blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes

**Life Info:** Has a rich family also has 2 older siblings and owned the Namikaze corp.

**Personality:** Sweet, caring and a shoulder to cry on

-

-

-

"Ha! I got here first! Otouto!" A loud mouthed blonde shouted.

"Whatever Nii-san we got a girl under us" Aidou said helping the blushing Sakura up.

"Soory!" His Nii-san scratched the back of his head and grinned at Sakura.

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name:** Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto

**Age:** 16

**School:** KFHU

**Appearance:** Blonde spiky hair, cerulean eyes, 3 cute whiskers on each cheek

**Life Info:** Has a rich family also has 2 siblings and owned the Namikaze corp.

**Personality:** Sweet, caring, always there as big brother and never breaks his promise

-

-

-

"Soory! About that" Naruto apologize.

"Are you ok?" Aidou asked concerned as he leans as examine her face and Sakura blushed.

"Were sorry about that see we're racing who gets inside first-"Naruto was cut off.

"Will you please forgive us" Aidou said with cute innocent eyes and hold Sakura's hand.

Naruto grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto Nice to meet you" Naruto said flashing his famous grin.

"And I'm Namikaze Aidou pleasure to meet you" Aido said kissing her right hand.

Sakura blushed and fangirls squealed and some glared at her.

"I'm Haruno Sakura nice to meet you" Sakura said stuttering a little and blushing.

"Naruto, Aidou making a scene again I see" A tall blonde said and grabbed the 2 by the ears.

"Ouch Nii-san! It hurts were sorry ok!" Aidou said crying chibily.

"Ahhh Ite! Nii-san! Were just! Ahhh" Naruto shouted as he pulled his ear harder.

All the fangirls screamed as they saw the 3 hot siblings have their moments and put up their camera and flashed upon them.

The tall blonde let go of the 2.

"I apologize for my 2 brother's stupidity" The tall blonde bowed respectively.

"Hey!" the twins shouted.

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name:** Uzumaki/Namikaze Ichijo

**Age:** 17

**School:** KFHU

**Appearance:** Messy blonde hair has bangs framing his face and emerald green eyes

**Life Info:** Has a rich family also has 2 siblings and owned the Namikaze corp.

**Personality:** Sweet, caring and respectful, humble smart and the gentleman type

-

-

-

Ichijo smiled at Sakura charmingly and bowed to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Namikaze Ichijo you?" Ichijo said and winked at her.

"Sakura.." Sakura blushed never experience 3 hot blondes doing this.

"Hey! That's so unfair Nii-Chan's just doing that to gain attention!" Naruto said cutely.

"Yeah and taking away our new friend away!" Aidou said hugging Naruto and crying chibily and all fan girls screamed at the twins cuteness.

Ichijo smirked at Sakura and grabbed the two by the ears again and walk away.

"NOOO!! Sakura-chan!!!" the twins cried cutely as they are pulled away.

"See ya later!" Ichijo waved.

"Ahhh wait wchich way is the office?" Sakura shouted.

"Here!" Ichijo threw the school map and Sakura caught it and looked down.

"Arigato" Sakura said.

Ichijo winked at her "No prob!"

"Nii-chan! Itai!!" The twins whined as they walked away.

Sakura smiled and open the map to find her way in the school's office.

_'I hope this year will be fun'_ Sakura thought and smiled as she meet the Namikaze brothers…

-

-

-

**Sooo….. What do you think? R&R**

**=-=**

**=-=**

**=-=**

**OWARI**

**=-=**

**=-=**

**=-=**


	2. Stepbrothers

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: **Stepbrothers

Recap:

"_Hey! That's so unfair Nii-Chan's just doing that to gain attention!" Naruto said cutely._

"_Yeah and taking away our new friend away!" Aidou said hugging Naruto and crying chibily and all fan girls screamed at the twins cuteness._

_Ichijo smirked at Sakura and grabbed the two by the ears again and walk away._

"_NOOO!! Sakura-Chan!!!" the twins cried cutely as they are pulled away._

"_See ya later!" Ichijo waved._

"_Ahhh wait which way is the office?" Sakura shouted._

"_Here!" Ichijo threw the school map and Sakura caught it and looked down._

"_Arigato" Sakura said._

_Ichijo winked at her "No prob!"_

"_Nii-Chan! Itai!!" The twins whined as they walked away._

_Sakura smiled and open the map to find her way in the school's office._

'_I hope this year will be fun'__ Sakura thought and smiled as she meet the Namikaze brothers…_

-

-

-

Sakura open the map that Ichijo gave and giggled remembered Naruto and Aidou's childish behavior.

Sakura open the map and looked at it and surprised it's a big map and has allot of ways to the office and she continued walking and didn't see clearly because of the big map.

Sakura scratched her head cutely and getting a little frustrated.

"Turn to the left and-"Sakura mumbled and suddenly tripped and not knowing she is near the stairs and fall and closed her eyes waiting for pain but nothing came.

Sakura tilted her head and looked at the person who saved her.

"Wow that was close huh?" The said person said in his soft mellow yet lazy voice.

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name: **Senri Shiki

**Age: **17

**School: **KFHU

**Appearance: **Scarlet messy hair, captivating blue eyes and known for his best killer smile

**Life info: **Lived in a rich family has 2 step siblings and owned half of the Sabaku corp.

**Personality: **Lazy, smart, loves to sleep, eat his favorite Pocky snack

-

-

-

Sakura blushed at how close he is and his body pressed on to hers and they were in an awkward position his arms around on her slim waist and his chin rested on her shoulder and Sakura could feel his hot breath fanning on the side of her face and blushed.

"Arigato, you can let go now" Sakura said still blushing.

Shiki just smiled and nodded.

"So are you new?" Shiki asked with a chocolate Pocky on his mouth.

"Ummm…yeah and I can't seem to find the-"Sakura was cut off by a voice.

"Shiki come on we have to go to or we'll be late…" A hot monotone voice said and came closer to them.

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name: **Sabaku no Gaara

**Age: **15

**School: **KFHU

**Appearance: **Crimson red hair and piercing jade eyes

**Life info: **Lived in a rich family has 2 step siblings and the Sabaku corp.

**Personality: **Protecting the people important to him and doesn't socialize much

-

-

-

"I'm sorry you should go now or you'll be late" Sakura apologize to Gaara and Shiki.

Sakura looked at Gaara and studied his features and can't help but admit his hot for his attitude of his.

"It's fine" Gaara mumbled and looked away into another direction and looked at Shiki and he has a cool expression on his face yet he has a gentle look in his eyes.

"Oh Sakura by the way his name is Gaara my stepbrother" Shiki said in his soft mellow voice of his.

"Hn" Gaara said.

"Come on we have to get going you know that guy hates to wait" Gaara stated.

"Ok but wait." Shiki said and bit his Pocky and looked at Sakura.

"Were are you heading anyway Sakura?" Shiki asked.

"Umm…..To the office to get my schedule I can't seem to find it" Sakura said scratching her head and blushing a little.

"Cool were heading there to come on" Shiki said and popped a Pocky in his mouth and grabbed her hand and headed to the office with Gaara following suite.

-

-

-

**Outside the office**

-

-

-

The trio made it outside the office and stop to hear a voice in the shadow.

"It's about time. I hate waiting ya know?" A deep mellow voice said.

-

-

-

**Click!**

**Name:** Akasuna no Sasori

**Age: **17

**School: **KFHU

**Appearance:** Messy red hair and irresistible chestnut eyes

**Life info:** Has 2 step siblings and owned half of the Sabaku corp.

**Personality:** Hates waiting and making others wait and has a killer smile and he is very sweet when you get to know him

-

-

-

"Like I care" Gaara mumbled.

"Whatever" Sasori ignored it not wanting to have a fight again.

Shiki just sighed and popped another Pocky stick.

Sakura saw that Sasori glared at Gaara and wondered why they looked like they were not even close by their actions.

"_I wonder? Maybe because their step siblings"_ Sakura thought a little scared at their action.

Sasori stopped glaring at Gaara and averted his gaze to Shiki and saw something pink beside her.

Sasori smirked as he saw the pink haired teen and made his way to her and gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Hi the names Sasori nice to meet ya" Sasori said in his irresistible mellow voice and let go of her hand and looked at her in the eye and gave his killer smile

Sakura blushed a little and Shiki and Gaara noticed it and glared a little.

"Nice to meet you too" Sakura said smiling warmly at him and the 2 can't help but feel something inside of them burning, burning to kill their step bro into shreds for doing that and Sasori smirked seeing the reaction of the 2 and flirted with her more.

"_What the hell is this feeling?"_ Both thought.

"So are you new here I've never seen your cute face before" Sasori said hotly the way he say it, it doesn't sound so cheesy like normal boys do and he voice sounds so erotic and seductive.

"Ummm… yeah" Sakura blushed and suddenly Gaara grabbed her hand opened the door and went inside the office holding Sakura's hand. And the 2of course felt blood boil in their system and followed suit.

-

-

-

**In the Office**

-

-

-

"Gaara-san Chotto matte" Sakura said and did not listen to her and just came up to the information stand and got all their schedule and gave it to her.

"Here" Gaara said and Sakura took it from his hands and he felt tingling sensation as her fingertips glided smoothly from his hands as she took it.

"Arigato" Sakura said blushing a little feeling his warm hand and bowed.

"_His hands are so warm and soft"_ Sakura thought blushing not expecting his hand to be that warm.

Sakura felt arms circled around her slim waist and blushed as she looked up to find Shiki's chin resting on top of her head and has a Pocky on his mouth and looked down at her.

"What's your first schedule?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Sakura looked down the paper blushing hard.

"Trigo with Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said blushing bright pink.

"Tsk we don't have the same schedule" Shiki said and let go of her.

"Maybe we have similar schedule later" Sasori said pulling Sakura and hugged her and Sasori smirked at them and they glared back.

"Ummm… we got to go now or we'll be late" Sakura said blushing.

"Your right" Sasori said and let go of her.

And made their way out the office.

-

-

-

"Well my direction is this way so bye now nice meeting you guys" Sakura sad smiling warmly and blushed a little.

And Gaara held her hand.

"I'll send you to class" He said

"You don't have to—"Sakura said.

The 2 stepsiblings glared.

"Yeah we'll send ya" Sasori said.

And Shiki nodded and made their way to Sakura's class.

-

-

-

As the 4 made it to Sakura's class and open the sliding door all the girls squealed and some glared in jealousy at Sakura.

"Ahhhhh Sasori-KUN!!!"

"Shiki-SAMA! So cute!"

"Gaara-KUN!! So Kakoi!"

The 3 just ignored their fangirls and just gave them icy glares to shut them up.

"Well here's your stop Sakura" Sasori said and kissed her forehead.

"Take care ok?" Shiki said and kissed her left cheek.

"Hn" Gaara said and kissed the top of her head.

All the girls squealed and got angry for Sakura whose getting the attention of the 3 stepsibling.

Sakura blushed as she watched the 3 stepsiblings retreating figure and went inside the class and some girls glared at her and some jealous and she started gaining fan boys and becomes a little uncomfortable and sat the back of the class and bowed her head down ignoring the noises and wait for the teacher.

"Excuse me but you're in my seat" Deep hot velvet seductive voice whispered in her ear.

-

-

-

**So what you think you know what to do review!**

**R&R!**

**And who is that guy?**

**=-=**

**=-=**

**=-=**

**OWARI**

**=-=**

**=-=**

**=-=**


	3. Remember?

**I don't own NARUTO!~**

**Chapter 3!~ ****Remember? **

**I know my old writing sucks.. I'm trying to improve it I think? IDK XD**

**There you go after a long long long long of not updating this story XD hehe! Well I updated it already so here ya go? Enjoy! Ya'll!  
**

_Recap:_

_Sakura blushed as she watched the 3 stepsiblings retreating figure and went inside the class and some girls glared at her and some jealous and she started gaining fan boys and becomes a little uncomfortable and sat the back of the class and bowed her head down ignoring the noises and wait for the teacher._

_"Excuse me but you're in my seat" Deep hot velvet seductive voice whispered in her ear._

Sakura looked up to find a tall dark brown haired person with captivating crimson eyes.

**Click!**

**Name: **Kuran Kaname

**Age: **18

**School: **KFHU

**Appearance: **Semi-chin length hair, dark red eyes/brown, tall

**Life info: **has 2 step siblings and came from a rich family

**Personality: **He's very kind hearted sweet person to be with. He treats people important to him with care and once you mess with him it will not be a nice idea.

'I think I've seen those eyes before…' Sakura thought getting lost in his eyes trying to remember him. and some of her memories are messing with her.

He then touched her cheek lightly.  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly concerned.

_Are you alright? Don't worry Sakura… I'll be by your side forever…  
_

_I'll protect you yeah!_

_Hn, I told you stay by my side_

_Hold my hand.._

_It will be alright..._

_NO!_

_Stay...  
_

_Don't hate me..._

_I...I.._

_I don't want to be alone..._

_Please!_

_Wait don't go…_

_Don't leave…_

_Don't leave… Me…._

_I love you...Sakura.._

"Hai..I'm fine" Sakura stuttered blushing little as she turned her gaze away from him avoiding him and pulled back away from his soft touch.

'_His eyes..I felt like I've known him…' _Sakura thought as she swallowed.

He smiled and felt his fangs grew inside his mouth and inhaled her scent.

_'Sakura…I've found you after a hundred years…'_ He thought missing the pink haired girl wanting to hug her in his arms but he can't. She'll be all confuse and might hate him.

His thoughts were cut off as she stood up and started to make her leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked with his hot voice of his and took a hold of her hand and Sakura felt shivers from the touched and made her stay still.

"Well… Umm.. this is your sit and-" Sakura started and blushed but still not looking his way.

"Stay.." He said softly cutting her off and tugged her hand backward pulling her back.

Sakura was taken aback at what he said his voice felt like more. It felt life begging her to stay, stay by his side forever. Sakura shook of her thoughts and looked at him and nodded shyly trying to avoid eye contact.

And Kaname took a sit on the other side of her and Sakura sat down and looked down on her lap and watch to see they only have few minutes till next class or break. And chewed her bottom lip..

Kaname can't help but be amuse at his blossom. He stared at her.

"Blossom…" He whispered while looking at her.

"Hmm.." Sakura squeaked a little and looked at him surprise to call her name and to know her name as well.

"Why do you.." Sakura started.

"Your hair it reminded me of cherry blossoms" He simply stated and ran a hand through her soft hair. Sakura blushed.

"Ahh.." Sakura said blushing.

"Nice to meet you Sakura…" He said and stopped twirling her hair and stared intently in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too-" Sakura said not knowing his name with a blush tint on her cheeks and Kaname leaned closer that made her blushed more Sakura felt his hot breathe on her face.

"I miss you.." He whispered and stood up and suddenly the bell rang and Sakura didn't got what he said. He walked away.

"Oh by the way the names Kuran Kaname.." He said giving her a glance and smiled at her softly and walked off.

'_Sakura-chan…Your different..'_ he thought missing her.

"Kuran..Kaname…?" Sakura whispered his name it felt too familiar for her the way it rolled out of her lips. But Sakura decided to shrugged it off for now and head out for lunch break.

Sakura made her way to her locker and put some stuff inside and close it and cant help but ponder deep in thought and walked going to the cafeteria.

_'Why do I feel like some part of me is missing like I knew something…-'_ Sakura thought but then she bumped into yet another figure and her petite small body collided with a well built warm chest and immediately wrapped his arms on her waist supporting her to prevent them on falling on top of each other.

"That was close yeah?" He said in a cheery voice that could make any girl smile at him.

**Click!**

**Name: **Deidara Iwa

**Age: **17

**School: **KFHU

**Appearance: **Shiny soft blonde hair, baby blue eyes and cherry smile

**Life info: **Family owned a museum and bids arts that cause fortune.

**Personality: **Dei has a cheery personality and everything about him is nice and he really loves art.

Sakura immediately recognize the said voice and suddenly jump in his arms.

"Dei-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully missing her friend.

"I hate you, you said you going to move to America cause your parents said.." Sakura said whining and suffocating the life out of him.

"Well it got you know…Sakura..can't..breathe" Deidara said trialing off turning pale.

Sakura broke the hug.

"Sorry.." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Hate is such a strong word yeah? Try using don't like" Deidara joked.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

_'Things i could do with that tongue..'_ He thought pervertedly and snapped out of his thoughts away.

"It's fine..Say do you have break now?" Deidara said fixing his uniform.

"Yeah why?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Come with me! Let's go I'll introduce you to my friends.." Deidara said and pulled Sakura going to the cafeteria.

"OK ok.. wait .. don't drag meee.." Sakura whined and Deidara stucked his tongue ignoring her.

'_Ahhh… She smell so good…I need allot of self control to not ravage her…' _Deidara thought inhaling Sakura's scent that surrounding him.

"And we are here" Deidara said cheekily and stopped in front of his friends.

"Guys I would like you guys to meet my friend Sakura.." Deidara said pushing Sakura a little forward.

Deidara looked around.

"Say where are the others?"  
"Right behind ya" A deep monotone voice said and Sakura and Deidara turned around.

**Click!**

**so wat ya think? I knu lame right? But atleast I updated right? Tell me your thoughts I'm planning to re-do this or delete this cause I just don't know anymore wat to do with some of my stucked stories here in FF XD… thank u and I'm really really sorry for all the delays… **

**OWARI**


End file.
